


Shape of you

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader is at a bar with a Friend when she meets Flip. She asks him for a cigarette and he thinks she is really attractive. Just like she thinks he is really handsome. They takl for a while and then decide to go to his Place.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 11





	Shape of you

It was your Friends birthday and not really knowing what to do you just went to a bar not far from her apartment. You wanted to be a good friend, but you really didn´t want to be there. Too many people were there and too many drunk men tried hitting on you. Tired of this and the thick air you went outside to get some fresh air in your lungs. Taking a deep breath you smelled him before you saw him. He smelled like cigarettes and whiskey. Turning around, the first thing you noticed just how tall he was. That man was freaking huge. And so attractive. The red flannel he was wearing fit his toned body perfectly.  
Deciding you had to talk to him you went up to him, seeing that he was standing alone, and got all the confidence you had together and asked him for a cigarette.

“So what´s a pretty lady like you doing out here alone, this late.”, he asked as he handed you a cigarette and a lighter.  
“My friend is celebrating her birthday and I don´t wanna be a shit friend to her so… Here I am.” You took a long drag from your cigarette blowing the smoke out of your lungs.  
“And what is a handsome man like you doing here? I´m sure your Girlfriend gets jealous when she sees you talking to another woman. Especially when she is dressed in such a short dress.”  
You see a smile tugging at his lips.  
“It´s pretty hard for someone to get jealous when they don´t exist, isn´t it?”  
Right when you wanted to reply to that your Friend came up to you.  
“Hey, I´m not really feeling it so Imma go home. You wanna come or stay here with this handsome stranger.” She looked apologetic, eyeing him up and down at the last part.  
“ I think I´m staying a little longer. See you tomorrow?”  
“ Yeah see ya and don´t do anything I wouldn´t do.” She winked before walking away laughing to herself.  
“I hope it´s okay for you if I stay a little longer.”, you asked when turning around to Flip again who had watched the whole thing going down.  
“How could I say no to such a pretty lady?”, now it was his time to wink. “I never catched your name btw.”  
“I didn´t throw it. It´s (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”, you mentally slapped yourself across the face for that. He must think your stupid now.  
But instead your comment made him chuckle. “I´m Flip. Flip Zimmerman. It´s nice to meet you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

Something about the way your name rolled of his tongue and his Hand held yours in a handshake made you shudder slightly. Goosebumps forming on your body. He seemed to notice that, cause the next thing he did was offering and insisting on you to take his Jacket. Thanking him you took it and the cigarette he held in front of you right after. Taking a long drag you also took in every little detail on his Face. His greenish brown eyes that laid on the cigarette between your lips, so good at hiding what he was thinking at that moment. His lips looking so soft and the mole right above them. Allowing your eyes to linger on his lips for a little longer the urge to kiss him was growing stronger by the second. You were completely lost in your thoughts about him kissing you when he asked you a question.  
“Huh?” a blush creeped its way onto your cheeks. Way to go (Y/N) he definitely thinks you´re stupid now.  
“You wanna get out of here?”, he repeated himself. “I happen to live not far from here.”

“Yeah, sure.”, the blush on your cheeks deepening a little you flicked the now burned cigarette away and got into his truck.  
On the whole drive to his place one of his Hands was on your thigh, rubbing small circles and making you even wetter in the progress.   
When you finally arrived at the small house he opened the Cars door for you immediately picking you up and carrying you to the front door. Fidgeting with the keys he never took his lips off your neck and as soon as the door was open he slammed it close and pressed you against it. His lips back on yours your hands explored every last bit of your bodies, as far as your jackets allowed it. Breaking the kiss, out of breath from all the feelings flooding your body you said “Let´s go somewhere more comfortable.” So you undressed, leaving a trail of clothes on your way to the Couch, not being able to make it anywhere else. Only left in your panties you were grinding on top of him, his grunts being mixed with your whimpers, as he gave you one hickey after another marking your neck.

At this point your panties were soaked and you just couldn´t handle it anymore. Again as if he read your mind his lips moved from your neck to your breasts. Taking one nipple between his rather soft lips, twirling his tongue around it. All while his hand massaged the other one, his slender fingers pinching it lightly. When he found them to be hard enough, he continued to kiss his way down to your core, spreading your legs a little further, hovering over it for a couple seconds taking in your smell. Then he finally decided to release you from all the built up, almost hurting tension. Starting by licking a big stripe up your heat, making you buck your hips towards him immediately. Him sucking on your clit your right hand found it´s way into his Hair. To top all of it he took his long, slender fingers, pumping them in and out of you, nearly making you scream. Your hips meeting his fingers he moaned against your core, driving you insane and over the edge.

When you came down from your high, he brought his lips to yours in another passionate kiss letting you taste yourself.  
“I want you so much. Now.” You breathed out.  
“What do you want me to do?” he asked with a smile forming on his face.  
That made you even wetter than you already were. When you moved to kiss him again though he moved back.  
“Use your words, princess.”  
“I want you to make the tingling stop.” You said, a slight blush creeping it´s way onto your cheeks.  
“And how do you want me to do it?”  
“I want you inside of me. I need you to fuck me.”  
And he didn´t let you wait long.

Pinning your arms down with one hand he started caressing your boobs again with the other one, making you arch your back from your nipples being oversensitive. Lining himself up at your entrance you bucked your hips to meet his, hissing a little because of how big he was. Once the pain faded into pleasure you crossed your ankles behind his back, tightening just a little more around him. Drawing a string of moans from his mouth as he was pumping in and out of you soon beads of sweat were soon running down both your bodies inciting you to go even harder. By now one of his hands was used to prop himself up at your side while the other one found your clit, rubbing small circles around it, making you a moaning mess. Your hands were on his back and shoulders scratching them up.  
Your moaning and grunting intensified, picking up the pace relentlessly. Soon you were near the edge again.  
“I´m not going to last much longer.” You managed to get out.  
“Come for me.” Was all he could get out before both of you came.  
After coming down from his high he went to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth to clean you up. Trying to catch your breath you sat up while he put an ashtray to your side. Smoking in silence you still tried to process the events of the evening.

When you dared to open your mouth and talk again the first thing that came out was “Wow” making both of you laugh.  
“That was really nice…” you said.  
“It was. You wanna do it again some time?”  
“I´d love too, but the night isn´t over already, isn´t it?”  
Chuckling he put his lips back on yours. When he broke of the kiss, he stood up, took your hand and took you to the bedroom for another round.


End file.
